


Be Mine(craft) forever?

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gamer boyfriend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minecraft, citron is a darling honey bear, nintendo switch is so helpful, they get engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Citron is a master Minecraft builder. He has his one true love. He wants to propose. What’s a better way to Do it Than through a game?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Be Mine(craft) forever?

“Itaru?” Citron’s voice sounded so quiet compared to the shooting and screaming on Itaru’s game. 

Rather than standing at the doorway like he would’ve during the first few months of their relationship, Citron shut the door and wrapped his arms around Itaru’s neck from behind.

“Hey...” Itaru grunted, hands moving quicker as he secured himself another four kills. The game ended and Itaru exited, waiting in the games lobby for another round to start.

He looked up at Citron and smiled softly, reaching his arms up to grab the back of his neck and pull him in for an awkward upside-down kiss.

“What do you want? A hug? Or games?” Itaru asked, his bright eyes staring up at Citron’s even brighter pair.

“Can I have your swish?” Citron asked, running a hand through Itaru’s hair lovingly.

“My switch?”

“Yes, that!” 

“Sure. What game do you want?” Itaru asked, removing Citron’s arms from his neck and leaning down under his desk to reach his switch.

“Minecraft,” Citron said, smiling brightly. He had created such a beautiful world on Itaru’s switch. Although he didn’t look like it, Citron was one of those OP builders that spent hours and hours building a 300,000 block mansion or something ridiculous like that.

The world was so beautiful, that even Itaru found himself looking through it and not daring to build in it, afraid he would ruin the scenery with his beyond basic little house building skills.

Itaru clicked the game card slot open and removed Citron’s other obsession, Mario Kart. (Basic asf, but as long as Citron was happy.) He slid Minecraft in and clicked it shut, handing Citron the console.

“Are you playing in here?” Itaru asked.

“No, I am making you a surprise! You can’t go on it until it’s done!” Citron said, turning the console on and clicking the buttons rapidly to get his hands used to the strange shape.

Itaru just stared at him for a second, and then found himself grinning like an idiot. “Alright, c’mere first,” Itaru said, holding his arms out.

Citron came in for a hug, Itaru’s long arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around Itaru’s waist. They shared a couple of kisses before Citron backed out of the room, leaving Itaru to game.

Citron sat on the floor of the lounge, a notebook on the table with a pen next to it, and switch propped up on its stand. 

He was marking in his book the dimensions and space he had left in his world to build his biggest project yet. The world was already so full, he didn’t have that much space left at all! 

It would take him awhile. He was building a humongous palace with well over 200 rooms, a large garden in front of it, with a a large wall surrounding it and a huge luxury pool and small woods in the back.

He knew that Itaru would love the surprise that sat on the other side of the small woods. He just knew it!

“What ya doing, Ronron?” Kazunari asked, plonking beside him with a sketchbook and pencil in his arms.

“I am building something for Itaru!” Citron exclaimed excitedly, eyes lighting up as he told Kazunari.

“Minecraft?” Banri asked. He was sort of frightened that Citron was addicted, but kept his mouth shut.

“Yes!”

“Something lovey dovey for Itaru?”

“No! I am merely building him something fantastchic for him!” Citron smiled, erasing a bit of pencil on his paper.

“It’s fantastic, Ronron. Also, that sounds super nice, like, totes romantic y’know? Reminds me of the time Tsuzuroon wrote me a short story,” Kazunari said, blushing bright red.

“How romantic!” Citron grinned.

Their conversation continued as They both drew, others joining in here and there as they gathered and left the lounge.

When Citron next checked the time it was midnight. He’d almost finished his plans to start on while Itaru was at work, so decided to call it a night and head to bed.

Citron entered his and Itaru’s room. He waited patiently for Itaru to finish the round of his game he was playing, then placed the switch on the desk and threw his notebook onto the sofa.

“You were out there a long time tonight,” Itaru said. He moved his mouse to click a new game and yelped in surprise when Citron’s arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him up.

“Hey! I have to keep my rank up. I’m not gonna be safe otherwise!” Itaru complained, wrapping his arms around Citron’s neck as the younger male wrapped an arm under his knees and bridal Carried him to the sofa to cuddle.

“I want to cuddle with you, Itaru. I also want to go to bed soon,” Citron said, nuzzling Itaru’s neck and giving him lots of kisses all over his face.

Itaru sighed half in frustration and half in content. He wanted to keep his rank in a safe place, but he also wanted to relieve stress with Citron’s awesome cuddles.

Itaru was sat in Citron’s lap, legs both resting on the sofa and butt on Citron’s firm thighs, cheek resting on his shoulder while Citron kissed his face and his chin.

Sometimes Itaru wished he was shorter than Citron. It made hugging a lot more annoying and awkward, but Citron always made it work.

Citron’s left hand was tangled in Itaru’s right, and his right hand supported Itaru’s back. 

With his free hand, Itaru traced the little dip in-between Citron’s exposed chest with his finger, moving it up and down. For whatever reason, it was relaxing, and Citron didn’t seem to mind.

Itaru felt himself getting sleepy. He’d been sleeping a lot more and a lot better since he and Citron had been dating, but it often resulted in regretting not having enough game currency for his best girls SSR.

Itaru fell asleep shortly after. With great difficulty, Citron got him into bed without waking him up. He climbed into bed next to him and fell asleep.

The next few weeks passed by, and by the end of the month, Citron had finally finished the palace. The detail work was his best one yet, and all 200+ rooms were furnished and/or decorated.

He saved the world rapidly and grinned. It was only a few hours until Itaru came home. Citron spent that time placing the pillows from their bed on the sofa, along with a duvet. They could snuggle on it later.

He also took great time and care to clean up Itaru’s room as best he could, Hoovering and mopping the floors, placing things in their respective places. 

By the time he was done, Itaru would be home at any moment, so he took the pleasurable experience of studying Japanese from his book right by the doorway.

When Itaru arrived at the door, he barely had any time to take his shoes off before Citron was tugging and pulling him towards their room.

Itaru knew he was going to get murdered by Sakyo for his briefcase being on the ground and shoes layed everywhere, but he didn’t have the energy to fight Citron.

Surprised didn’t even begin to describe how Itaru felt when he saw his room completely cleaned and the couch covered in blankets and pillows.

He didn’t have much time to let the surprise set in, as Citron had pulled the blanket back, sat Itaru on the sofa, crawled next to him with the switch and pulled the blanket over both of them.

Itaru found himself pulled back to sit inbetween Citron’s legs, the back of his head on the younger chest. He was slouched so far that Citron worried he would hurt his back.

Citron’s arms wrapped around his waist, and his chin was on his shoulder. Citron handed Itaru the switch, and said “Look around it! And then go through the woods at the back for a surprise!”

Itaru was kind of nervous, since Citron never usually got so excited. He could see why, however. Towering over the town was a huge palace, truly an amazing work of art. 

Itaru was stunned, to say the least, and spent about two hours sat babbling to Citron about how amazing his building skills are and looking through and around everything.

“So you like it?” Citron asked, kissing Itaru on the cheek. 

“Well duh. It’s incredible! I can’t even put it into words...” Itaru praised. He turned his head up to look at Citron, who leaned down to give him another kiss.

“Go through the woods at the back.”

“On the path?”

“Yes!”

Itaru did as he was told, following the small dirt path. It seemed to go on forever. Just what was it that Citron wanted him to see so bad?

Itaru came through the clearing past the forest and felt his eyes tear up and lips quiver. He looked at a giant (badly written) sign. It was lit up with glow stone and quartz, and read “Will you marry me?”

Dropping the switch and covering his face in his hands, Itaru found himself being unable to do anything but cry. He’d always been one to cry relatively easily, not that he did it in front of other much, though.

“Itaru...? Do you...not like it?” Citron asked quietly. His heart was beating so fast and he really hoped he didn’t upset Itaru.

His tension was relieved however, when Itaru turned around and gave him a big fat hug, arms around his neck, face in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Yes! I’ll marry you! Geez...” Itaru pulled back from the hug to look at Citron with teary eyes, kneeling in front of him.

“Yay! We can get a huge ven-“ “We can’t exactly get married...In Japan, they won’t accept it...” Itaru said.

“Oh! That is a huge shame...We can still have a wedding! We can use the theatre and the others can help us!” Citron exclaimed, pressing a big kiss to Itaru’s forehead.

“How embarrassing...” Itaru muttered. He felt Citron’s hand in his, and something cold on his ring finger. He looked down and saw an expensive gold ring that had patterns resembling the ones on Citron’s clothing.

“I bought it just for you! It is like the ones we have in my home country.” Citron said, his grin radiating sunshine and warmth.

Itaru smiled softly and admired the ring, holding it up to the light and into the dark to see all the angles he could get.

“Let’s go buy you one tomorrow, like the ones here in Japan?” Itaru hummed, leaning against Citron once more.

“Yes! I would love that very much!” Citron said with a smile. “You are the most important person to me and I would love to stay with you forever!”

Itaru just chuckled. “Mhm...Me too.”

The next morning, Itaru was playing games with Banri. A few other troupe members were sat in the lounge too. Citron was hard at work studying in his room.

Sakyo was about to leave for work when he looked in Itaru’s direction. “Chigasaki, what’s that ring for?” He asked.

“Erm...well...it’s...uhhh...”

“Oh my god, did Citron propose?!” Banri basically screeched.

“Uh...yeah...?”

The members in the room became hysterical.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream abt them with me on Instagram and Twitter @karls_idols. I hope you enjoyed because akdkslsoaksbdjdksksosksdjslws I LOVE THEM


End file.
